User blog:GeomDrag/The things every clasher HAS TO KNOW
'Preface '(don't really know if this is the correct word ._.) HEY THERE! This is my very first post, so please be patient with me (>~<) I would like to say that this post is mostly based on the information that Orange Juice Gaming provided (Mmm... it's the Orange Juice...) This post is about the techniques that you can use in battles, from the ladder to the Electro Wizard challenge, I'm sure that the following information would help you guys out. 'THE THINGS EVERY CLASHER HAS TO KNOW' '(according to level of importance) * 'AGGROING and push destroying Aggroing is the action of pulling units. It can often save your tower, and may give you positive elixir trades. The Ice Golem is one of the most important cards required for aggroing. The following are some techniques that can be used to successfully shut down a push for a positive elixir trade. ' ' 'Most pushes that involve a certain tank (e.g. Giant) and can easily devestate a tower when left ignored. However, there has been an increase in the number of pushes that use Mini-Tanks, Glass Cannons, and sometimes accompanied by spells. Sometimes you may need to change your deck to survive the current meta (until they get nerfed), but no push is indestructable (unless you have the worst hand. Ever.) So now, I will show you how to destroy such pushes (like a friggin' boss) Tank pushes ALWAYS involve supporting units. They are mostly supported with splash units (e.g. Wizard), high DPS units (e.g. Balloon, Sparky) and Glass Cannons (e.g. Musketeer), of which one of the supporting unit is able to target air troops. To destroy the push, you need to have a tank killer (e.g. Inferno Tower), a support killer (e.g. a Princess placed behind the tower, Mortar, Valkyrie) and a unit to distract the supporting units (e.g. Miner, Knight) , sometimes aggroing them to other lanes (e.g. Ice Golem, Giant). Place your support distractor behind your enemy's tank. Then place your tank killer and support killer. If you don't have a tank killer, you may bring a slowing / freezing factor into your deck, allowing your support killer ample time to kill the supporting units AND then kill the tank. If your deck is a weird deck (like mine), you can save elixir to use a spell on the supporting units to kill them (e.g. fireball + zap / log combo, rocket) and take care of the tank. Sometimes your opponent uses that Mini Pekka to destroy your push AND walk to your area with full health. To take care of it, you may use a range unit to pull the mini pekka into range of both of your arena towers (4-5 tiles from the river, 3 tiles from the arena tower the mini pekka is headed to. This works as long as the mini pekka has not crossed more than 1 tile from the bridge; works on goblins, mega minion, lumberjack) , or use place and Ice Golem close to the river on the opposite side to kite that mini pekka TO DEATH ( also works on minions, baby dragon, spear goblins, skeletons, princes), as long it has not crossed 2 tiles from the river. * 'Counterpushing ' Counterpushes is the act of destroying your opponent's push with some troops, THEN using those troops to create a push of your own. Elite Barbarians are the best, as they have High hitpoints, DPS and speed. Counterpushing revolves around your combatty troop which can stop pushes well and is not easily countered, and the fact that your opponent is low on elixir after getting his/her push shut down by you. Counterpushing is hard to obtain with control decks (like mine), which require a lot of chip damage whilst shutting down pushes with cheap troops. (Visit Clash With Ash's video to understand more about your deck achetype) * 'Using the right cards in your deck Your deck should have: A Support killer, Tank killer, Tank distractor (optional, if not wanted have 2 tank killers instead), at least 1 support killer, 1 defensive spell, 1 spell that can kill supporting troops, a win condition (something that helps you to win the game) and a support unit. This is the end of the post. If you have enjoyed, leave a positive comment and I hope to see you in the arena! GeomDrag E.mpire Category:Blog posts